pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Kit Seafin
Personality & Character When Kit's on the job, it's hard to tell if he even has a heart. He strives to increase arrest rate, so he pretty much arrests everyone who looks at least a little suspicious, questions them, pushes the arrested to their limits, and only lets go if he couldn't find anything at all. Kit doesn't actually care what district are the arrested from, but there's way more suspicious people in the 3rd class district, so he often spends the day there. Since the cornered criminals can become really desperate, Kit spends a lot of time every day training to make sure he'd still be able to subdue them. He also uses his element whenever he gets an opportunity. Despite his seeming carelessness with his element, Kit understands the risks of it pretty well, and is actually being careful enough. Another reason he trains so much is that Kit really wants to be able to protect his family. Even in general, when it comes to Foamie and Kosatka, it's like he becomes a completely different person. Kit cares a great deal about the both of them and would do anything for them. Whenever he has to choose between his job and his family, he chooses the latter - which is why Kit never gets promoted in ranks. It's actually a miracle he hasn't been fired yet. He is also never on guard with Foamie or Kosatka, so every little surprise from them causes his brain to freeze for a short while. That happens a lot. Kit is also a huge liar. He thinks Foamie and Kosatka to be too fragile and precious for this world, so he keeps trying to keep the illusion of things being better than they really are for both of them. Kit loves sea and everything about sea. He's read a number of scientific books about it, and about fishes. He also really likes swimming. Kit also loves mystery novels. These were what inspired him to join the police in the first place. Kit is really fond of various fish recipes. Fried fish is nowhere near the top of the list, but he is willing to make it every day for Kosatka. Skills & abilities Bubble Breath breathes out a large amount of foam with a push to it. Kit can use this skill freely, but usually prefers the other skills. Bubble Shot: spits out a small amount of bubbles which explode upon contact with something. These travel as far as he can aim with the naked eye and can be really powerful. Bubble Beam breathes out a large amount of bubbles which explode upon contact with something and push with enough force to crush someone, or a large amount of bubbles that don't do anything at all aside from being beautiful. Transportation Bubbles makes a bubble over a small object to contain it and move it around. Kit can make and control up to five of these at a time. Sticky Bubbles makes and controls a number of sturdy bubbles that can stick to each other or other things. Kit can make and control quite a bunch of these at a time, but still nowhere near enough to make a proper shield. Protection Bubble forms a sturdy bubble over a part of him. However, the max size Kit currently can manage doesn't cover the tail or spread wings. Platform Bubble makes sturdy bubbles the size of his body that can support his weight. Kit can make and control up to four of these, move them around freely and explode them whenever he wants. They can even take one strong hit each without popping, but then explode upon the next one. Bubble Ball forms one sturdy bubble that will bounce off whatever it hits when thrown. Kit can explode this bubble anytime he wants, but otherwise the bubble doesn't expire until he runs out of elemental energy. Double Bubble creates one bubble over another to double the power of the explosion, and moves this construction around. Kit can't keep it going for very long. In theory, being able to make a Double Bubble means Kit should be able to do the Fury now, but he hasn't tried yet. Kit is also a very good swimmer. And despite his build, he actually can fly, albeit poorly. Weaknesses Foamie and Kosatka. Also, low flight skills. Backstory Kit was born and raised in Warfang. He either missed or didn't remember most of the events of Dark War II, and at least believes that he had a normal childhood. Being a big fan of mystery novels, Kit always dreamed of joining the police, and strived to achieve that dream. And eventually he got his wish. One day, when patroling the 3rd class district, Kit saw a beautiful dragoness being attacked by some robbers. He then walked in and arrested everyone on the scene. A thorough investigation revealed the dragoness, Foamie Bubblespots, was a healer who strolled around the poorest district to help where it was most needed, and that some of the locals wanted her money way more than they wanted her pity. The robbers were taken in for even more questioning, and Kit offered to walk Foamie to her home after his shift was over. Time later, Kit and Foamie got married, and more time later, their daughter Kosatka was born. Being really clueless about how to raise a child, Kit tried to use his bubbles to play with Kosatka, and she loved it so much that she even ended up discovering her own element at a fairly early stage of her life. Of course, bubbles were to be expected, but it was still a surprise when she suddenly spit some out right in Kit's face. Kit taught basics of the element to Kosatka, but then she suddenly decided she wanted to become a Guardian, and even managed to become an Apprentice. The truth of how did Kosatka get a wish like that granted eludes Kit to this day. During the Warfang Break-in Kit stayed with Kosatka to protect her, and because of that, he couldn't do anything to stop Foamie from running off. Kit spent the whole time until his wife finally came back silently worrying and breaking down on the inside. Not only that, but Kosatka's teacher, Lichell Pterois, died in the Break-in, and Kit had to come up with lies that could prevent Kosatka from facing reality even after all that. Kit became Kosatka's elemental tutor again after Lichell's death. Relationships Foamie Bubblespots His wife. An adorable naive dragoness that just doesn't understand how cruel this world really is. Kit's seen those Foamie healed commit crimes so many times, yet he would never tell her about it. Kosatka Seafin His daughter. An adorable child that's just too pure and precious for this world, and can never ever '''EVER' find out how cruel the reality is. Kit also plays with Kosatka, gave her her first bubble elemental lessons, and he also took on the role of her bubble element tutor after Lichell was gone. 'Lichell Pterois' Kosatka's Guardian mentor. Kit respects how Kosatka thinks so high of her, but feels like their training is progressing ''too slowly. Gallery Kitref.png |Reference Bubbles by nikary-daepx0u.png|Kit demonstrating his element Swimming by nikary-dck6yui.png|Kit swimming with his daughter Shut your filthy mouth armor on by nikary-dbzmli1.png|Kit defending Kosatka during the break-in Notes Kit was even chubbier in his childhood. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:1st class Category:Civil police Category:Citizens